


Known Points of Disagreement

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [23]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Fandom Wars, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 23 - Arguing)</p><p>It takes the stupidest of things to get the closest people at each other’s throats. When Teddy and Billy go at it to the point they’re about to break up, the rest of the team tries to come up with a plan to get them back together, but can they get over how stupid this fight is, first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Known Points of Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Though it’s for the OTP challenge, I felt it’s better to observe the argument from outside rather than within. So while B&T are busy being stupid, here’s some of the rest of the team~ Our couple will return as planned in the next prompt. >ω

If there was one thing everyone who knew the two agreed on - it was that Teddy and Billy were a great couple.  
  
“Oh for the love of-”  
  
They had amazing chemistry, had complementing senses of humor, and kept dragging the other’s inner-geek out in the most glorious ways.  
  
“That the best you can do? Roll your eye?”  
  
They were both a role model and a sickening sight at the same time, as they didn’t care about admitting their relationship, even in public.  
  
“Well, maybe if you said something worthwhile for once-”  
  
It was no surprise so many, even people already in relationships, were envious of them.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’ll try and say something in  _your_  favor next time. Oh wait, I  _can’t_.”  
  
They truly were the perfect couple.  
  
“Then shut up!”  
  
“Or what, you’ll make me?”  
  
“I just might!”  
  
Most of the time.  
  
The arrow pierced the air, flying through the two inches that were left between the two’s faces. It brought the fierce argument to an at least temporary stop, and made the two costumed heroes turn to look at the archer in their group, whose hand was still tightly gripping her bow.  
  
“That’s enough.” Kate stated in a concluding manner.  
  
The two glanced at each other for a moment before turning away with matching humphs.  
  
–  
  
“What was  _that_  all about?” Kate asked with no small amount of frustration.  
The battle was over, and most of the team regrouped in the lair. Tommy and Eli, who were absent from the recent fight, joined the group so as to be brought up to speed, and to discuss the matter of this new domestic unrest. The cause of this unrest, being one quarreling couple, was told to take a walk to clear their heads. They opted to do so - separately.  
  
“I’ve never seen them like that before.” Cassie agreed from her spot next to Kate on the couch. Tommy and Eli manned the armchairs while the Vision, not needing that sort of physical comfort, remained standing.  
  
“They seemed really upset with each other.” The blonde added, only to blink when the team’s speedster snorted.  
  
“You don’t know the half of it. I don’t think Rebecca’s joking anymore about sending them to counseling.”  
  
“Isn’t that for married couples?” Cassie asked.  
  
“Do you get more married than those two?” Tommy huffed back.  
  
“Whatever is causing this-” The Vision interjected, having sensed that the discussion wasn’t progressing in any productive way. “It didn’t seem to negatively affect their performance in battle.”  
  
“I’d be great out there, too, if I were upset with my boyfriend and needed to vent.” Kate retorted, and the mere thought made her glance at Eli for very many reasons. She looked away before he could notice - only to look back at him the next moment.  
“Eli, you’ve known them the longest, being ‘founding members’ and all-” Back in a more business-oriented state of mind, Kate studied Eli who up to then kept brooding quietly in quite an uncharacteristic manner. “Did anything like this ever happen? Is there any way to help them?”  
  
The collective attention shifted to Eli then, who in turn scratched the back of his neck.  
“Well, something like this  _did_ happen before, I’ll give you that, but I don’t know if it’s the same thing or not.”  
  
“Then we require more information.” The Vision concluded and turned to look at Tommy, who in return sputtered and looked around helplessly, only to find all eyes on him.  
  
“Wha- don’t look at me, I mind my own business!”  
  
“You still live with them.” Cassie reminded and shifted in her seat.  
The speedster groaned and more or less squirmed in his armchair, only to finally raise his hands in defeat.  
  
“ _Fine_. Whatever it takes to get us to  _not_  talk about those two and their dysfunctional marriage.  
We were sitting in the living-room a couple of days ago with Billy’s brothers, watching some random cartoon. I had nothing better to do, so I joined in, it’s always fun seeing those two argue with the kids over those things. Anyway, there was a commercial break, but everyone was still paying attention for some reason.”  
  
“What was the commercial for?” Cassie asked and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Tommy scrunched his nose before shrugging.  
  
“I donno, one of those… something- _mon_  series.”  
  
Eli’s eyes widened, but he let Tommy finish his story.  
  
“Ok, so the kids start bickering and arguing about this-mon and something-else-mon, and it was weird because our Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum were quiet about it for once in their lives. I thought  _maybe_  they finally grew up, but then the kids turn to them and ask for  _their_  opinions-”  
  
Eli palmed his face, an action that put a stop to Tommy’s stream of words.  
“And then all hell broke loose?”  
  
“Pretty much, yeah.” Tommy confirmed. “And it’s been like this ever since.”  
  
“Eli, do you know what this is about?” Kate asked, and tried not to waver when she met Eli’s exasperated look.  
  
“Yeah, and it  _is_  the same thing those two argued about the last time.”  
  
“Well don’t keep us in suspense.” Tommy growled, never one for slow-paced anything. “What  _is_  it?”  
  
Eli sighed rather dramatically and leaned back in his seat.  
“It’s a fandom war.”  
  
The silence stretched for a long moment afterward as the declaration was received in various ways.   
The first to speak afterward was Cassie.  
  
“What’s a fand-”  
  
“You want to tell me-” Kate interjected once she stopped pinching the bridge of her nose. “They’re on the verge of  _breaking up_  because they don’t like the same something-mon franchise?”  
  
“Oh.” Cassie hummed as she received her answer from context.  
Eli in the meanwhile huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
“They won’t break up over this.”  
  
Another silence followed.  
  
“I hope.”  
  
“Hey, maybe they  _need_  this.” Tommy offered. “They’ve been attached by the hip, especially since Ted and I moved in. I mean, if they argue over  _this_ -”  
  
“They’re  _fanboys_ , Tommy, it’s what they  _do_ -” Eli countered, only to turn a raised brow at Cassie, who let out a soft sigh.  
Upon realizing everyone else was looking at her as well, the girl hunched her shoulders and blushed lightly.  
  
“I- I can actually understand it. I mean, think about it- you’re dating this person who shares so many of your preferences and likes - your  _fandoms_? And then there’s one thing they don’t like but you do. Wouldn’t you want to get them to like that, too? And get really sensitive about it?”  
  
Tommy and Eli exchanged looks. The Vision regarded Cassie with a soft smile. Kate in the meanwhile rested her hand on her friend’s shoulders.  
  
“You’d at least be  _really_  pissed off if the person you dated was a  _prick_  about it.” Kate said, quite in contrast to Cassie’s rather romantic vision.  
  
“Or they’re just a couple of infantile bozos.”   
  
“I’m with Tommy on that one.” Eli muttered and met Kate’s mild-glare with a peaceful look.  
“They’re fanboys, Kate, it’s who they are, this is what they do. Besides, it’s not like this can escalate beyond a little in-group domestic unrest-”  
  
“Actually-” The Vision interrupted, his leveled voice only serving to deepen the other’s uneasiness.   
“It appears some tabloids and dubious news sites caught wind of the public display they put on today. Rumors are circulating about - quote - the Super-Boyfriends’ Super-Breakup, end quote.”  
  
The look Kate gave Eli next had no small amount of admonishment to it.  
  
“Ok, so maybe it can be a  _public_  domestic unrest-”  
  
“We need to get them to patch things up.” Cassie decided and looked to her friends in search for approval.  
“Get them to kiss and make-up.”  
  
“ _Ugh_ -” Tommy growled and winced. “Trust me, that’s one thing they  _don’t_  need outside encouragement for.”  
  
“Because they’ve been faring so well on their own so far.” Kate sighed, and chose to ignore Tommy’s disdain with whatever mental image flashed through his mind.  
  
“Alright, how about this-” Eli tried. “Let’s give them tomorrow. If it doesn’t settle down, we call them out on being bigger idiots than usually, ok?”  
  
“Why tomorrow?” Kate wondered, only to receive quite the eerie smile in reply.  
  
“Past experience. Trust me just for one more day, ok?”  
  
“Ok, but if it doesn’t stop, I’m telling you I told you so.”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream otherwise.”  
  
–  
  
Kate was certain she’d get those ‘I told you so’ rights, as the scandal continued well into the following day. Billy and Teddy were as passionate about it as they were the day before, only now Kate noticed all the important key-words.  
Games vs. animated series; something called - gijinka? Characters that never age vs. those that  _become_  mons; and something about - animated ice-cream? Now there was a disturbing mental-image…  
By the time she recovered, though, she realized the banter stopped, and thus she turned to look at the two curiously.  
She immediately looked away.  
  
Teddy had Billy pinned to the wall, one arm around his waist and the other hand was buried in Billy’s hair. Billy on his part was holding on just as desperately, and had a leg pushed between both of Teddy’s.  
Oh, the things Kate noticed with her keen eye even in a glance…  
  
A small forever later, she finally heard the familiar hissing noise that accompanied Billy’s teleportation spells, and true enough when next Kate looked, the two were gone, no doubt well on their way to… making up. With a lot of kissing involved.  
Kate let her cheeks cool down a bit before she let out a sigh of relief. Only then, she pursed her lips and braced herself, for if  _she_  didn’t get told-you-so rights, a certain other person did.  
  
“…at least they stopped fighting.” Kate muttered and tried to draw comfort from that as she spent the rest of the day avoiding Eli like the plague.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Day 24 - Making Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/628856) by [SmileDesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu)




End file.
